Love Sees Not With Its Eyes
by Cooking Spray
Summary: A ZelgadisxAmelia AU that, as all of my chapter fics seemed to have, posessed some great potential and no drive.
1. Prologue

****

Love Sees Not With Its Eyes

by Cooking Spray

**Yay! *caricatured version of authoress careens around the room hyperactively while waving pom poms* Ahem. But, the first chapter of my prized story is completed! And I really hope you enjoy. Will Lina and the gang make a cameo appearance? Perhaps... but you'll have to find that out along the way! *activates voicebox on Naga plushie to supply evil laughter* After all, this is an A/U fic... Nah, enough of my blabbering! Let's BEGIN!**

A/N: Amelia has just turned sixteen in this story, so picture her considerably taller, more developed, so on, so forth....... ne?

~*~*~*~*~

****

Prologue:

A Coming-of-Age Banquet and Talk of the Stone Man

Amelia wil tesla Sailoon looked as dignified as any princess should in the mirror's reflection, supreme in her ivory frills. (A/N: Think: The dress she wore at the very beginning of TRY) She smiled softly to herself, her pink lips pronounced in the mirror's light. Opening her eyes, she studied her body from every angle, and, when visibly satisfied, dramatically opened the door to descend the staircase. Amelia was getting good at descending staircases, she was always talented when life needed some extra drama. In the Grand Hall her dinner awaited, along with a slew of famous guests from prestigous places. Her eyes gleamed. Since her coming of age, she, as the princess of Sailoon, was allowed to royally decide matters without her father's consent. And tonight was her unveiling to the members of the board!

Feet trembling with excitement as she approached the banquet, she did her best to look mature and proper. Making a good impression for her father and the board members was absolutely necessary! She would prove her kingdom tht she was worthy of becoming queen!

The violet-haired girl on the cusp of womanhood sat down daintily (etiquette played a very vital part in her pilgramage to becoming Queen) at her place, the head of the table. Philonel beamed at his charming daughter as she cleared her throat, and launched into a tumultous speech full of her own soulful aspirations that left Phil with tears in his eyes.

"Greetings, members of the board! I welcome you to the kingdom of Las Sailoon! I, Amelia wil tesla Sailoon, represent it and its glorious peoples justifiably tonight in honor of my coming-of -age! Adulthood is yet a long, perilous road before me, but still I shall strive along it in the best intrests of my people and those who guide me! Now, do let us eat, and discuss the matters wherein these sturdy city walls!" she finished gloriously. There was a hearty smattering of applause, and the guest turned their heads to those next to them, murmuring words of approval. Amelia, if not a suitable ruler in time, was an excellent deliverer of speeches.

"The price of iron rose again last week," stated the town taxpayer after a bite of roast pig. He, of course, was always concerned about the prices of things, because when they tended to go up, so did taxes, and villagers weren't overly keen on it. Most of the time it resulted in having his house pummeled with eggs, or, like last month, when the price of flour rose, stones. He had to repair four windows.

"Oh, dear me, it must be getting harder to find. If it continues to be a problem, the prices of blacksmith wares will also increase," fretted one of Sailoon's doctors, whom was very fond of chariot rides and depended on the blacksmith the fit his horses with shoes.

"Residents in our fair city shall never suffer intolerable rates," quoted the princess firmly. "We must send more men into the mines to aqquire it, and to do so, we will improve working conditions and lower unemployment rates!" she said passionately, stabbing a yam. How clever her solutions! Why, running a kingdom was easy!

The taxpayer nodded approvingly. "Very good. I'll happily comission some campaigners to visit the palace, where you can launch the advertisements informing the commoners of the improvements."

"Er, yes," Amelia said boldly. "Yes, at once we will work to make life in Sailoon better!" There were a few more clanks of cutlery, and then the beautiful temple maiden, Filia (Ha! Filia!), who was known for being somewhat of a gossip, added, "In the streets there's talk of a mysterious man of stone wandering Sailoon."

Amelia immediately was interested. Filia had the attention of everyone at the table. "They say he has great powers, and his skin is hard to the touch." Her eyes flashed. "And it is rumoured by the village folk that he is searching for something inside our city walls." Having said enough to lead them all on, she neatly dabbed her chin with her napkin and resumed eating, leaving the rest of them to their blabber.

Amelia was very curious. She watched the shrine maiden carefully, but she showed no signs of revealing more information. Well, it was clear. If this man was looking for something her beloved city possessed, then it was her duty to find out exactly what. She would go undercover and single him out to discover his motives. Justice would be served!

"The roads are getting worn," complained a grumpy looking man, already averting the subject. "We need to get them repaired or innocent citizens will be injured!"

"Oh, yes," Amelia replied absently. "We'll send a commitee to scour the city for every last stone and repair them all." She took a sip of tea. The zest had left her normally spirited replies, and at the back of her mind nagged the suspicions about the strange stone man. Who was he? What could he be looking for in Sailoon?

The young princess, ready for adventure, wiped her mouth resolutely. Tomorrow, she promised herself, she would find out!

****

~*~*~*~*~

****

How's that for a first chapter? Kind of fun dinner discussion. Bet you can't guess who the stone man is ^_^ Hee hee. And Filia a spreader of destructive gossip? Well, maybe if it was about Xellos. But we all know they're made for each other :P Anyway, coming up:

~*NEXT CHAPTER*~

Act I:

The Princess Goes Clue Hunting and a Rooftop Confrontation

See you there!


	2. Act I

****

Love Sees Not With Its Eyes

by Cooking Spray

Konnichiwa, minna! Actually, I only got two reviews... *scowls* Oh, well. Thanks, Rune-Rune and Meta Lise! Peace and Zel-kun chibi dolls to you! Well... Don't have much to say. Read! And... go here! You'll find the link on my bio, under fan fiction. Trust me, it's good stuff!

Now to the ongoing saga...

~*~*~*~*~

Act I:

The Princess Goes Clue Hunting and a Rooftop Confrontation

Wearing a simple, robin's egg blue high-collared blouse and a white starched apron, cradling a basket under her arm, Amelia was ready to boldly travel into the town and seep unnoticed like a fogotten shadow in the sea of people. With her mission a clear, driving force in her mind, she flung open her door and bounded down the hall to her father's quarters.

Prince Philonel had just awoken, and sat, in burgundy silk pajamas, at the foot of his enormous four-poster, yawning. Amelia poked her head over the doorframe.

"Father?"

Phil snapped to attention. "Amelia.....? Up so early? Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"I'm spending the day out on the town," she announced, careful not to reveal her true intents. Her father tended to be a slight absentminded and usually consented to anything she proposed. "A princess needs to be with her people now and then."

Phil scratched his neck. "Huh? Oh well, yes, I guess you may go, you need some fresh air every once in a while," he consented, still a bit puzzled in his foggy morning awareness.

"Arigato! Sayonara, Papa!" And with a quick wave she set off, traveling with swift purpose to find the one she seeked.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Amelia was lost. Utterly, hopelessly stranded, up-the-creek-without-a-paddle wayward. And not just your garden-variety lost, either. She was lost in both the physical and mental sense, a baffling, lethal combination, especially in the case of princesses on secret missions.

She had no idea her fellow Sailoonians were so pushy and rude! It crushed her mortal, justice-loving soul to see their faces marred with hatred. She stood forlornly in the writhing mob of peasants and pushcarts, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she tried to follow her people, while every insult that could be thrown was being done so at her.

"Lousy wench! Move your feet, we's got places to go!"

"Yeah, little girl! Move it or else! You's think you too uppity for peasant folk such as us?"

"Pond scum! Get your ass out of the road!"

At that last comment Amelia was very tempted to shed her disguise then and there and give them all a good talking to on the ethics of politeness and morality, but for the sake of her mission she kept her charade and stumbled along, being occasionally kicked and elbowed and shoved.

After about an hour of being rattled more than a maraca in a Spanish orchestra, a breathless Amelia staggered onto the side of the street, narrowly avoiding being harrowed by an angry vendor wheeling a pushcart full of plushies, which she, with a slight sweatdrop, acknowledged as herself. It was past noon. Would the flood of people never end?

Well, the rumble of her stomach quickly silenced her despairing thoughts, and she efficiently navigated through the streets to find the nearest restaurant. It could flood to everyone's necks and buildings could burn to the ground, but Amelia wil tesla Sailoon would not go hungry.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Content, the undercover princess munched on a large drumstick, surrounded by a hefty stack of plates (A/N: But not half as large as Lina's would be!) and a wide-eyed, disbelieving waitress. With a final chomp, Amelia deposited the bare chicken bone on the top of the tower, stretching leisurely.

"Finished!" she announced.

Slightly dazed, the waitress cleared the plates, and asked mechanically, "What will be your method of payment?"

"Cash!" she chirped, extracting from her purse a large amount of gold pieces. Then, thoughtfully, she added a bit more to the mound and said, "Oh, and could you please bring some desert? Maybe an ice cream milkshake or something like that?"

"Coming... right... up..." the dazed woman answered, collecting the heap of gold and wobbling under the weight of Amelia's dishes.

The girl just smiled jovially and shouted, "Thanks!"

While waiting for her food to be prepared, Amelia, sufficiently watered and fed, bobbed her legs and casually listened in on some of the conversations going on in the bar.

"And can you believe? He just up and stopped courting me, all because he said he'd found a better girl!"

"And you just sprinkle a little salt, keep's them nasty rabbits away all year-"

"Horseshoes rose? We'll just have to go and pelt that horrid tax man's house again!"

"And they say the stone man's been spotted again, lurking, as always, in the shadows. Some say he's in search of some mysterious power..."

This piece of gossip pricked Amelia's ears. The stone man! She must listen closely, valuble information to her mission might be exposed!

"He's seen most often around the Pearl Shrine, I hear... once or twice I've even seen him myself, pacing around there..."

"He's a sorter funny-lookin' fellow, ain't he? Some strange, blue skin! Something turrible awful musta happened to him!"

"Well you know, I think..."

That was all she needed to know. The Pearl Shrine! So the power he seeked resided there. Without a moment to lose, she bolted from her chair, much to the surprise of some customers near her, and headed for the door.

"Wait! Don't you want your-"

Amelia flew through the door and down the sidewalk at Olympic speed. The princess had left the building, along with a milkshake and a very confused waitress. 

"Ano......"

****

~*~*~*~*~

The violet-haired princess, suspended high in the air with Levitation, skimmed through the city below, trying to pinpoint the Shrine. But why would he be interested in coming there? True, it was a major tourist attraction, due to the myth surrounding it. Legend has it that, years before, an angel fell from the heavens to her death in the well, and a shrine was built around it. People from all around came, trying to tap into her holy power by drinking the supposedly magical well water. Amelia had been there before, when she was very young.

Was he, too, trying to tap into the mythical Angel's power?

Upon spotting the familiar spherical pearly-white dome (hence the title Pearl Shrine), Amelia landed deftly on the ground. Few people were around, and the sun, it being winter still, was beginning to shine the lazy yellow light of evening. This area was almost completely the shrine's land, so, if the gossiping girls were correct, the stone man wouldn't be hard to find here.

So she searched, and, when coming up relatively empty-handed, she waited.

And waited.

Snow flurries began to fall, and Amelia shivered.

And then, a jab of motion. She snapped her head up sharply. There he stood. She merely stared a moment; his appearance was no ordinary sight, after all. But then, a moment later, remembering the urgency of this task's completion and her strife to become queen and impress the elders, she sprung to her feet. The chase began, both leaping and darting through the vast and lavish architecture surrounding the temple, until at last each found themselves face-to-face on the turret rooftop.

Panting slightly, the princess began her confrontation without delay."Halt! I, Amelia wil tesla Sailoon, command that you freeze this instant! Only I know the secrets within these city walls! Justify your actions or be subject to my punishment!"

The stone man, slightly surprised (though it didn't show much by his face) about being confronted so boldly, especially by the crown princess, did freeze, studying the violet-haired server of justice's determined expression and pointed finger of accusation, and deduced that she probably was taking this seriously.

"Who are you, and what business have you in my city? I demand to know your identity!" 

At this his lips twisted into an amused half-grin. He might as well play her charade. "My name," he answered, "is Zelgadis. Zelgadis Greyweirs."

He wasn't taking her seriously! She tensed her face again, scraping together composure and heroine bravery again. "Do not mock me! Answer, Zelgadis," she commanded, tasting this newfound sense of power, "what it is you seek. Obey me!"

"Zel" closed his eyes and responded, in a smooth tone, "To find a cure for this skin. Surely you've heard. In fact, that's probably why you're here. No?"

This caused Amelia to falter. He wasn't bowing to her supreme power, acknowledging her royal requests? Half of her wanted to continue to bark out orders, half was perplexed and curious about this Zel's strange attitude. Her yelling had no effect on him.

"Ano... I guess, yes... I heard about you, and went looking..." She dropped the interrogation persona completely. His calamity was unnerving. She couldn't seem to finish, to put the words in the proper places.

"I figured as much." There was a bit of a silence. Then Zelgadis suddenly smiled, and Amelia's stance wavered in uncertainty.

"So, Amelia-hime," he said, "you say you know the secrets of Sailoon. How would you like to... say, escort me on a tour of them? I'd leave if you'd only do so."

Now she was really confused. Her mind was having trouble grasping all of this encounter. Was he asking a favor of her? Even after her confrontation? Nevertheless, she replied. "Well, my father, King Philonel-" She added the last part for emphasis, in case the strange "Zel" tried to advance on her in any way "-is aware of more than I am, but I do know a few secrets, yes..." Then, she turned defensive. "Why should I tell you? You could be a spy from another country, using me to pump information from! Or worse, for all I know!"

Zel reguarded her coolly, all the same. "You're right, why should you? You can't trust me. An excellent reason for refusal."

Amelia was torn. He didn't respond in any way a normal person would. She studied him. What she said was true, it was risky to provide someone she knew nothing of with valuble Sailoon secrets, possibly destructive if ever revealed to rivaling kingdoms, but somehow... it was almost a feeling of desperation. Despite her precautions, she knew, oddly, that he would do her no harm.

She faced away from him, into the snow-filled twilight. "Very well. Here, there are some places that have rumors of magical power surrounding them... but no one is ever certain. People have been trying to utilize it for centuries. If you'd like, you could try... I'd show you what I know. But then, at all costs, you must leave this place. You'll arouse too much suspicion." She turned so they faced once more.

Zelgadis smiled again, perhaps genuinely. "Thank you, Amelia-hime. Very well. A civil decision, you'd make a fine ruler."

Amelia almost blushed at this sincerity. Paying the stray comment no heed, she proceeded to finish.

"We begin tomorrow morning. Meet me here. We shall not be seen."

He bowed. "Understood." And with that he disappeared amidst the shadows.

Amelia still stared into the snow, feeling lost and confused while she liked to be on top of everything. The mission had taken on unexpected turns.

What was she getting into?

****

~*~*~*~*~

At last, they meet! Tee-hee. Things start moving more fluently after this point, so keep reading! And, as always, our chapter preview:

~*NEXT CHAPTER*~

Act II:

Winter Weather and a Rendezvous at the Pearl Shrine


	3. Act II

****

Love Sees Not With Its Eyes

by Cooking Spray

First of all, everyone (especially Kioku!), I'm very, very sorry for neglecting this for so long. I had really bad writer's block, and when I began this fic I had just gotten over the flu. And, as good ol' fate would have it, right after I contracted strep. 

Which, of course, was a very long time ago. (Try February?) To tell you the truth, I almost gave up on this, but I felt really guilty when I read everyone's review, and knew I had to finish it. So here, everyone, it's truly your doing that I bring you chapter three! Reward yourselves!

~*~*~*~*~

Act II:

Winter Weather and a Rendezvous at the Pearl Shrine

Las Sailoon awoke amassed in blankets of white powder, courtesy of the previous night's snowfall. Amelia pressed her face against the windowpane, looking out into the dusted courtyard. She adored snow, its blinding pluming purity, but today the pleasure of its presence was not full, as in the corner of her mind still hung the rendezvous with Zelgadis, identity of the mysterious stone man. His irrationality was amazing, and though she was nervous, curiosity still prevailed.

A knock sounded on the door. Amelia's attention turned to it. "You may enter."

Plainly-clothed, yet with finely carved chestnut features and natural grace, a chambermaid entered, carrying with her a silver breakfast tray piled with delicacies. "Good morning, Princess Amelia. Your breakfast." Her voice was very polite, but naturally flowing and with a pleasant ring.

"Thank you, Alena." She sighed, and the maid, having served her since she was only five, immediately sensed something troubling her.

"Would you like me to stay, Princess? I may not be qualified to say so, but I believe there's something on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

Amelia's sapphire eyes traveled once again to the winter wonderland that had unfolded beneath her, sighing. Her breath made a cloud in the chilly air, hovering there as if voicing the frustration its creator had been feeling. "A night ago, as you know, I was presented to Las Sailoon's finest personages in a banquet honoring my coming-of-age."

The maid shook her head in affirmation, listening with a patient and sympathetic ear to her plight.

"There, the shrine maiden Filia Ul Copt, told me of a stone man who had been wandering the city. I took it upon myself to find him... and I did. His name is Zelgadis, and he's looking for a cure for his skin. And today... I promised him that I'd show him the magic that our city has to offer."

Alena was amused, and her eyes glittered as she placed a hand comfortingly on the princess' thigh. "Ah, a meeting with a stone man, eh? Sounds interesting. That's a big risk you've taken to protect our city, your father would be pleased."

Amelia snapped to attention, turning to the older woman with a look of urgency. "Promise... promise you won't tell him? Please?"

The maid winked, removing the hand and standing up. "Nah, I wouldn't dream of it. Your secret's safe with me."

Amelia was visibly relieved. "Thank you, Alena-san."

The auburn-haired woman grinned. "Any time! I'll let you finish your meal in peace, now, and I'll be in to collect it and help you dress when you've finished."

The princess nodded as Alena made her exit, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes shifted to the mentioned breakfast, a mound of fluffy pancakes, warm porridge, hot cider and sausage links.

_I wonder what Zelgadis-san is having for breakfast..._

****

~*~*~*~*~

Amelia adjusted her hood as she trod among the snowdrifts, almost to the Pearl Shrine. There weren't nearly as many people about due to the frosty temperature. She studied the snow-engulfed cobblestone beneath her feet, having doubts. Her warm breath formed little puffs in the frigid air, a reminder of the cold. Did she really have to do this?

She reached the shrine at just the right time. Surveying her surroundings, she didn't immediately see Zel, until he abruptly emerged from behind a large stone pillar. Amelia jumped a little in surprise, making her escortee chuckle.

"So, the princess is true to her word," the chimera stated, regarding the violet-haired girl with a smirk. "I didn't think you'd come through. There've been many in the past who haven't."

Amelia suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for almost going back on him herself. She was glad she had came after all. How horribly people must have treated the poor man...

He smiled up at her again. "Perhaps you'll be different. So, where are we headed?"

"The Library of Marlegavon. He was an alchemist here in Las Sailoon fifty years ago, and his findings and research were recorded and placed in his own library, as well as some of the many books he used himself. It's open to the public, so we shouldn't have any problems going in. I thought it'd be a good place to start."

Zelgadis nodded, eyes closed. "Indeed." He turned to smile at her again. "Shall we get going?"

The smaller girl affirmed his inquiry with a small nod, and shivered involuntarily. How could he endure the cold? Her thickest fur coat did its best to shield it, but still the arctic weather grated into her bones. There must be advantages to having stone for skin... She perked up, again brushing her thoughts from mind. "Do you know magic, Zelgadis-san?"

"Shamanism," he replied in answer. "And you?"

"White magic," Amelia responded a little sheepishly. 

"Well, I guess we're set then. Alright, Amelia-hime, may we depart?"

Another nod was all she could manage, due to her sudden shyness and the persistent winter wind. "Levitation!" she recited.

"Raywing!" Zelgadis chanted behind her, and followed her lead to their first stop of the day.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Like all libraries of the age, Marlegavon gave one the air of being imprisoned in a dungeon, with its shelves and passageways lit by only a few flickering torches poised thoughtfully on the stone walls. It gave Amelia the creeps.

She and Zelgadis-san had parted ways some time ago, each resolving to look for titles that might contain valuable information on his condition. So far, she'd came up empty-handed, although a particular dusty volume on statue transfiguration left the princess with sudden chills.

Wandering the shadowy shelves with evident caution, she continued to search. Further inspection of the books' contents gave her a really frightening feeling about this Marlegavon guy. Why would anyone ever need an anecdote for 'loss of gender distinction'?

Much to Amelia's relief, soon she met up with Zel, who'd experienced similar luck.

"Did you find anything helpful?" she questioned, turning pale as she caught sight of spooky-looking librarian.

"No," the chimera answered, and spoke seriously. "Professor Marlegavon studied and did research into the properties of mineral substances and humans, but however it was merely research. Being an alchemist, his exploration into the topic at all was probably experimental, and limited to the transfiguration of smaller organisms and objects." He sighed. "What about you?"

"Nothing," Amelia admitted sadly. _Wow, he sounds so dejected. He must have been searching in a lot of places before coming here. _Not for the first time that morning, she felt a swell of pity for her stony accomplice.

Zel forced a smile onto his face, and regarded her a second time. "Where's our next stop?"

The violet-haired youth took a deep breath before beginning. "The Ryuuzoku Temple, Miss Filia Ul Copt's shrine. She's been a priestess to the temple of the Fire Dragon King for some time now, and it's rumored that she can tap into holy magic. I thought it might be worth a try, considering very few are familiar with holy magic in the world these days."

Zelgadis closed his eyes. "Yes..." he said absently, "The art was lost years ago."

Amelia nodded, unsure of what to say. She was becoming familiar with the emotion, especially since becoming acquainted with the stone man. "Um... can we head off, then?"

"Certainly." He smiled.

As they took to the air, the young royal's mind swarmed with thoughts. He didn't grovel at her feet, bow at her position of superiority. This should have irked her, but instead she was in puzzlement. He treated her with respect, like an equal, like, despite their obvious conflictions of society status, they were just two human beings trying to help each other out.

And to Amelia, it felt kind of nice, for a change.

****

~*~*~*~*~

At last, chapter three is completed! I'm starting to like writing this again, so with hope my next update won't take as long as the last one. Oh, and for fans of Xel/Filia (myself included), there'll be a humorous little cameo at the beginning of the next chapter. Perhaps I'll work in more characters if I find the time...

And, just a link here. Some of the best Slayers art on the net!

~*NEXT CHAPTER*~

Act III: 

An Argument at the Ryuuzoku Temple and a Promise Under the Stars


	4. Act III

****

Love Sees Not With Its Eyes

by Cooking Spray

We've made it to chapter four! I'm excited!

Little Voice in Head: That's just because you usually forget all of your other fics and never make it to chapter four...

^_^0 Well, true, I do have a reputation for that... But what can I say, I'm a slow writer. However, I might actually be able to finish this one!

Anyway, instead of sitting here and listen to my meaningless chatter, let's just get to the story.

~*~*~*~*~

Act III:

An Argument at the Ryuuzoku Temple and a Promise Under the Stars

Just as both feet made contact with the frozen ground, already an enraged female voice could be heard from inside the massive temple. Soon followed several varieties of crashes and bangs, all which sounded suspiciously like pottery shattering. Sure enough, they'd reached their destination.

Zelgadis sweatdropped in accordance to the sounds of the ruckus that was transpiring inside. "Are you sure it's safe to enter?"

Amelia copied the expression. "Oh, sure... Don't mind Filia-san, she just gets a little... worked up sometimes... heh heh..."

"Indeed," the chimera muttered as they approached the entrance, pushing back the ornately carved doors and entering the warmth of the large structure.

Instead of being greeted by the archetypical silence of most places of worship, their welcome mat was a stream of obscenities screeched by the priestess herself.

"NAMAGOMI!!! How dare you disturb the holy peace of this temple! May the gods strike you dead!"

A woman with impossibly long saffron hair wielding a large mace streaked past, apparently in pursuit of something smiling and purple. A tail protruded from beneath her many petticoats, showcasing her extreme anger.

Both princess and stone man displayed another set of sweatdrops, watching in complete stupefaction as the dragon maiden swung her weapon wildly, face streaked with rage, the perpetrator clearly amused as he phased out, expertly missing each blow. It was a bizarre sight indeed.

"Um, Filia-san?" Amelia managed to squeak, and the priestess in question froze as solid as the icicled eaves of her shrine. Blood rushed to her cheeks, quickly thawing her, and embarrassment settled in. The so-called 'namagomi' appeared beside her, still wearing his infuriatingly happy grin.

"G-gomenasai, your highness, I did not hear you enter," Filia said, ashamed, her skirt sweeping the floor as she bowed low. "Forgive me, but this annoying man was being extraneously rude to me and it was my duty to set him about the right path."

"The 'right path', Filia-san?" the 'annoying man' beside her questioned. "From what I gathered, you said you were going force open the ground and shove me into the fiery pits of he-"

Filia swacked him upside the head with her mace, leaving him temporarily with a large dent in his forehead.

"Ow, Filia-san, that hurts," the victim whined, rubbing the afflicted area, even though by now it bore no marks.

She ignored him. "I am honored to have you as a guest in my temple, Princess. Who is it you have brought with you?"

Amelia motioned toward her rather dazed companion. "This is Mr. Zelgadis Graywords, Filia-san. He's looking for a cure for his skin. I was wondering if you could help us, since you know holy magic."

Zel mumbled something that might have been counted as a greeting, but it was so quiet you really couldn't tell.

"A cure for your skin, you say?" the purple-haired man spoke with glee. "Acne problems, perhaps?"

Filia's eyes glinted dangerously. "Can't you just leave me alone now and stop being so RUDE to all of my customers?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, not really. My schedule's free today, I'm afraid!" he announced happily, making no attempt to leave.

Seething, she turned to her guests, plastering a smile on her face. "Follow me, Princess Amelia-sama and Mr. Graywords, and I'll offer to you the best of my services," she said in a tone dripping with sugar, shooting 'namagomi' with a last withering glare.

The quartet, with Filia in the foremost position, and the trickster priest hovering at the rear, traveled across the wide marble floor, marveling at the exquisite architecture. They were led into a vast, dimly-lit room, with a cathedral ceiling that seemed to wind up into the heavens themselves. Filia stopped at a large pentacle-like design on the floor, and began.

"Holy magic, as I am sure you are both aware of, was once known to all of the priestesses, a very long time ago. However, the art was lost, and now precious few people alive today are familiar with it. I am extremely fortunate to be one of those individuals." She opened her eyes and offered a smile. "I'm willing to help you in any possible way I can."

Amelia was the first to speak, since Zelgadis had gone strangely silent, wandering off to the bookshelves. "What can you do with holy magic?"

"Well," said the priestess thoughtfully, "holy magic indeed has a magnitude of power that cannot be duplicated with the effects of lesser arts. In truth, the full measure of strength is unknown. It can be used for powerful attack spells, or simply as an energy enigma. Also, varied types of healing have been reported to be successful by just the sheer conversion of holy magic into released energy. It's very complicated."

"I see," responded the princess quietly. "Is there anything you can do that might help Zelgadis-san?" she asked, glancing over to where he was still thumbing through the bookshelves across the room.

"He's the man I mentioned at your coming-of-age banquet a couple of nights ago, isn't he?" Filia whispered, bending forward conspiratorially.

Amelia was slightly startled at the change in conversation, but managed a nod. "I heard what you said then, and decided that it was my royal duty to discover his motives," she whispered. "But the meeting didn't go quite as planned, and now I've ending up helping him." She smiled. "I want to help him, he must have had it rough. I feel really bad."

The dragon woman gave her a smile of her own, and straightened up. "From the looks of his skin, an unfortunate occurrence in the past must have caused him to be fused with either chimera and golem genes. There is one thing I might be able to do... but it's a very high-energy spell, and I'm not very familiar with it." Her cerulean eyes pooled in thought. "It's risky, but judging from his condition, it might be worth it."

The smaller girl looked at her hopefully. "Should I tell him?"

Filia turned so that her back faced her. "Not just yet. I'll tell him when the time is right." She looked back to give the young royal a reassuring smile. "Until then, keep searching the city. I have a feeling you might be a good influence on him." With a small wink, she walked forward with Amelia to Zelgadis' sentry by the bookshelf. He peered over a rather dusty leather-bound book with a runic-looking cover to see both priestess and princess approaching him, and promptly shut it and returned it to its proper place on the shelf.

"So," the chimera questioned, "anything?"

Filia gave him a genuine smile. "Not yet, Mr. Graywords, but I'll definitely be looking into some things now. Thank you both very much for visiting." She bowed courteously.

Another figure appeared on the farewell scene. "So, Filia-san, you weren't able to find him any topical creams? No ancient Ryuuzoku blemish remedies? And you call this a holy temple..."

Zel's right eyebrow twitched in anger.

In a fraction of a second the infuriated dragon was off the floor and already enraged, pointing an accusing finger at her intruder. "The only thing that isn't holy in it is YOU!" Filia glared at him as he continued to grin, both oblivious to their audience.

"Um," piped Amelia timidly, "but, if I may ask, who is this man you're fighting with all of the time?"

For a second the sparring pair stared at her dumbfoundedly. Filia, however, was the first to act. Thrusting her still extended finger for emphasis on the man in question, she began.

"This," she spat, "is Xelloss, the most rude, annoying and obnoxious person in the entire existence of the planet! He's the evil priest from the Mazoku Temple and he comes here to terrorize me and make my life miserable!" She clenched her fists. "I get angry just _thinking _about him!"

"Hi," Xelloss greeted his sweatdropping audience, waving.

"Anyway," the dragon maiden replied, the flames in her eyes extinguished, "I truly am honored to have had both of you as guests today. Please come back soon, when I'll have more information for you!" 

"Um, bye, Filia-san," the violet-haired youth said nervously, giving a small wave before exiting.

And with that they left, leaving Filia-san's cries of 'NAMAGOMI!' far behind.

****

~*~*~*~*~

The sky began to dim and the light, or what little there had been to begin with in gray sky, sank beneath the clouds and out of reach. It was breathtaking, soaring so high above her own fair city, the air clear and cold, stars dotting the sky like a tapestry of L-sama Herself. Behind her she could here Zelgadis' cloak billowing as they shot through the air. It had been a most curious day.

She mulled the events through in her mind, from their unsuccessful visitation to the library to the more promising drop-in at the Ryuuzoku Temple. Filia-san had mentioned the possibility of a holy spell that might benefit Zelgadis-san. She'd also said his genes had been fused with those of golem and chimera... who would do something so horrible? What could've happened in the past to have made him this way? The answers were shrouded in mysteries.

A lot, though it was unexpected, had happened over the past two days, since she first went searching for the 'stone man' of Filia-san's rumor. And now she found herself bound to her promise, one to do everything in her power to aid Zelgadis-san in his quest to find a cure for his rocky skin. And, surprisingly, she really wanted to help. There were so many things she had yet to discover about him... but she wanted to be there for him, whenever he needed her. 

However, despite the depth of her ponderings, her stomach, having not been filled since early that morning, gave an embarrassingly loud growl of protest. Now she'd better get home soon, for both reasons of hunger and those of her curfew.

Right on time, both figures descended upon the rooftop of the Pearl Shrine, illuminated eerily in the moon's shadow. They faced one another, silent for a few moments.

"Thank you, Amelia-hime," Zel said with a grateful smile. "You've helped greatly."

She flushed slightly, giving him a shy grin. "Well, it's my duty to help those in need, if I'm going to become Queen. But," she started, gazing into his eyes with a serious expression, "I want to help, too. You deserve it, Zelgadis-san! You deserve to find your cure!"

He looked into the constellations above. "I've been searching for so long now." He diverted his vision to her. "Perhaps you'll be the one, after all of these years." Something in his gaze looked lost, distant, as if he was remembering something years ago...

"I promise," Amelia answered with a tone full of emotion, barely above a whisper. "I promise I'll help you... no matter what." 

In the night she shined like hope, and Zelgadis, having gone solo for so long, saw the truth in her words and gave her a piece of his trust.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Another chapter completed! I like the ending... we haven't delved very deep into the story yet, but this is the turning point for the plot! I hope everyone's liked it so far. See you all next chappie!

~*NEXT CHAPTER*~

Act IV:

A Father and Daughter Chat and More Mysterious Rumors


	5. Act IV

****

Love Sees Not With Its Eyes

by Cooking Spray

Disclaimer: Slayers is copyrighted to Kanzaka Hajime and Araimazu Rui, TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Kadokawa Shoten, Marubeni, and Software Sculptors, and is thus not of my own genius, sad as it is. The characters I'm only borrowing, 'cept for Alena, my feisty maid ^_^

Candy and Zel-kun chibi dolls to my adoring reviewers, whose support has immensely helped me in writing this! (Hey, we all have to say it sometime, don't we? We're only human, and I know you guys like to feel useful as much as I like to feel admired ^_^) Once again I'd like to thank Kioku, it _was _really her review on my fan fiction _I Just Want You to Know Who I Am _that got me back in the spirit of writing this. I think she and I are some of the few X/F supporters on this site, although I'm happy everyone enjoyed my X/F bit last chappie. I'm glad! 

Additionally, I recently came across a site which gave me some very thought-provoking insights to the mechanics of certain couplings. But, as ff.net has mysteriously began stripping HTML or weblinks from submissions, I'll post it on my bio. Z/A fans, you should visit it!

And now, I'll end this ungodly long author's note and let you progress with the story. Enjoy, and please tell me how you liked it! ^_~

~*~*~*~*~

Act IV:

A Father and Daughter Chat and More Mysterious Rumors

The sun had already climbed high into the clouds when Amelia finally emerged from her pool of dreams. She sat up drowsily, rubbing her eyes and blinking at the golden light streaming in from the bay window. In the winter silence a few rogue birds chirped, their calls echoing throughout the still air. How long had she slept, indeed? In sudden haste, she struggled out of the mound of bedding, slippered feet touching the cold ground. The snow may have been melting, but her bedchamber still felt as chilling as an ice nymph's lair.

She was in the quite tedious process of disassembling all five layers of petticoats when Alena made her entrance, as usual with her morning meal.

"Don't trouble yourself, Princess Amelia," Alena spoke, seeing the young girl having a difficult time indeed removing her pajamas. She rested the tray at the foot of her bed and immediately went to assist her.

"Thank you, Alena-san," Amelia said with a gentle sigh. "I slept so late..."

"We didn't want to wake you, upon King Philonel's orders." She unbuttoned the princess's white silk brocade sleeping gown, it sliding to the floor. "In addition," the maid progressed with a hint of mischief in her voice, "I know what a tiring day you had yesterday."

Heat crept into Amelia's cheeks for unknown reasons, as memories of the previous day seeped into her mind in succession. Her promise... she was becoming more involved in this 'mission' as she would have liked. Not that it was a particularly bad thing...

Alena gave a small chuckle at her highness' reaction as she disassembled one of many petticoats. "So, tell me... did it go well?"

The inquiree found her voice. "We began our search, and we do have some hope, most ironically, from the priestess who got me started on this mission. And... I made a promise... to help him find his cure, no matter what."

Off came yet another layer of clothing. "My, my, that's quite a commitment. You're doing the right thing though."

Amelia responded with an absent nod of the head. In the past few days, she hadn't been able to concentrate on the things she'd promised at the banquet, or her future as queen of Las Sailoon. Now, her brief hiatus from pressing royal duties brought both of these factors again into the limelight, and it was time to get down to things. Maybe being out on the town with Zelgadis-san had somehow spoiled her... although, wasn't it supposed to be the contrary? So many promises to keep tied to... and in a way, the phrase was almost quite literally correct.

She shivered, at last her bedclothes disheveled. Alena wrapped a blanket around her to fight the cold, and opened her enormous wardrobe, frills, garters, lace and ruffles in very conceivable hue spilling out of it. She was, after all, quite wealthy.

"Your father wishes to speak with you as soon as you've washed up and eaten," the brunette woman announced. "What shall you wear... the peach organdy is quite nice, it came in yesterday from the tailor in Sairaag... or perhaps the lemon cremecrushed velvet with the empire waist." She held up both dresses for the princess to survey. "Personally, I'd go with the lemon creme. It compliments your hair." She winked slightly. "So... which shall it be?"

"Lemon creme it is," Amelia decided, her token pep and energy in lacking. The maid gave her a meaningful glance as she ruturned the peach gown to its proper place, noticing the absense of this.

"Something's on your mind again, is it?" Alena questioned suggestively, arranging the chosen dress on the newly-made bed with tedious consideration. "Well, I won't try to have it out of you. There's a warm bath awaiting you in your hygiene chambers, perhaps it'll clear your mind or at least let you think things over. Try and come to a diplomatic decision, good practice for a queen-in-training."

A smile found itself on the younger girl's face. "My gratitudes again, Alena-san," she said in rebuttal. "You've been much more than a servant to me."

The presence of the expression brought warmth also into the kindred features of her handmaiden. "You're most welcome, Amelia-san. Now, do take your bath, and I'll help you prepare for that little father and daughter chat, alright?"

"Alright!" For the first time that morning, her reply held some sunshine.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Steam swirled around the young princess in a humid veil of mist, welcome comfort in comparison to the sub-zero conditions in the rest of her quarters. She sank as far down into the water as possible, relaxing. Indulgence was well-deserved after such tiring and unfathomed recent excursions.

Under the advice of Alena-san, she decided to untangle her thoughts.

She was, by birth, a princess of the Sailoon crown, bonafide royalty. She'd lived a sheltered but, as to be expected, wealthy and fortunate life inside the castle walls. However, now, at just three days past her sixteenth birthday, she had come of age, and already she would be preparing to become queen... and all that entailed.

The banquet's purpose was to, indeed, disclose her to the finest of Las Sailoon's people, and to begin to demostrate her capability of ruling a kingdom by listening to their plights. Now, she had these things to deal with in addition with her undercover duties, and it was going to be a balancing act.

It was an old, and quite unfortunately, strict custom that kings marry off their daughters to other well-to-do royalty from other lands. Her father was rather conscending, he'd always allowed her her own share of freedom, and was perhaps the source of her love-and-justice and don't-judge-a-book-by-its-cover idealisms. But, at this golden rule, he felt he must oblige. Amelia assumed that was what the conversation was going to pertain to.

With a sigh as that sounded as if it went as deep as the very core of her being, she submersed herself more fully into the tepid liquid. She didn't want to get married so soon, have her youth abruptly snuffed out by burdening womanhood duties. She wanted to have a chance to live, a chance that, in spite of her father's hardest efforts, she hadn't the time to experience. Those who envied royalty... they had nothing to envy.

When she was with Zelgadis-san, she could walk about the streets without being bowed to or envied, a fact she found she liked. Deep in her heart of hearts, what she really sought was adventure, equality. Something that would forever be ripped from her if her father, dear and good-hearted though he was, was allowed to proceed with these plans. It was a classic tale, really.

She tilted her head just beneath the surface of the large Turkish bath, rinsing all of the soap from her hair, and stood, water cascading down every inch of her skin in little rivulets. Reaching for a towel, she quickly dried herself with the soft fabric. The bath had eased her, she felt warm and refreshed, but her thoughts were still as knotted as ever.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Into the corset she was strapped, Alena jerking the laces to their tightest, arching the ties up her back until she was scarcely able to breathe. Next came the crinolines, swirling heavily about her legs and waist, and finally the dress of lemon creme, a delicate crushed velvet material with a trim of lace. The finishing touch was two milky-white slippers placed upon her small feet, pinching her toes.

Alena admired her handiwork. "Well, you're fit to see a King," she remarked, making apt use of the expression. "I'll take my leave now, and you'll take yours. Best of luck!"

Amelia, heels clicking, walked the maze of hallways, on her way to the turret on the eastern wing. She knew her father would be waiting there, as it was almost time for supper, and he did enjoy a chat over tea.

At last in arrival to her destination, the young heir to the throne pushed back the door and allowed it to shut heavily behind her. Before her was His Majesty King Philionel, as massive as ever, bedecked in royal finery. In front of him was a steaming cup of what she assumed was tea. He took it gingerly in his thick fingers and tilted the liquid until it flowed into his lips before resting it back in its saucer.

"Good afternoon, Daddy," was Amelia's bright salutation, as she took her own place opposite of him. A cup and saucer were placed likewise in front of her, and she methodically began to pour the hot water from the kettle into it, adding the tea leaves and allowing them to steep.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon!" replied Phil heartily, a raucous grin spreading across his face. "Just the daughter I wanted to speak to! We haven't had a good one-on-one chat in a while!"

Amelia shook her head, eyes closed serenely as she stirred the tea. "I guess we've both been rather busy, Daddy." She was glad for the opportunity to talk with him, in truth. She did always have a good, loving relationship with him, more than she could say for some other families she knew.

"Well, well, we can talk now, can't we?" He chuckled and placed the tea cup back onto the saucer. "So, how are things going for you, Amelia, since your birthday?"

Satisfied that the tea was sufficiently steeping, she extracted her spoon. "Well, honestly, it's more work than I expected, I didn't know Las Sailoon required such... matinence. But I suppose it's good practice!" She smiled. "I really don't know how you're able to do it."

Phil chuckled again. "For someone who will succeed the throne, you'll find it useful information! Don't worry, Amelia, you'll get used to it! Trust the justice in your eternal soul to carry you through!"

A smile blossomed on his daughter's face. She was starting to feel better about everything. Her father's energy was quite contagious. Still, she mustn't mention Zelgadis-san. Of course, Phil might even approve, but she felt she must somehow keep their meetings secret. 

"Right, I guess that I should just trust my heart to know what's right. Then victory will come easily, as you say." There was something of an irony in that phrase, considering her worries about becoming Queen that morning.

He took another gulp of tea, in a rightfully merry mood. Philionel was always a very pleasant man, despite his appearance. "That's my girl!"

She sipped her own cup as well, greatly relieved and actually having a pleasant time. Now she'd mention it. "You know, Daddy, how I've been spending a lot of time around the city?"

Phil nodded. "Yes, yes, to spend time with your people, you say?"

Speaking carefully, she nodded. "Yes, well... I was wondering if I could... get out more often. As long as it doesn't interfere with my duties, of course. I think... it helps me to get to know them better, so when it comes time for me to make my own decisions, I can better meet their interests." There. She'd said it.

"I think that's a splendid idea, Amelia!" her father boomed joyously.

"Really, Daddy? I was hoping you'd agree!" Yes! Her proposal had been irresistable.

"It's great! You're going to become a mighty fine Queen and make me proud! Of course, as long as it doesn't interfere with your duties, you may roam our city as you like! Let their pleas and needs be burned into your Eternal Heart of Justice so that you will take their suffering away!"

"Daddy!"

"Amelia!"

They embraced, happy tears flowing from Phil's eyes. Amelia was very upbeat. Now she wouldn't have to worry so much!

After a few good minutes, both father and daughter unwrapped themselves from each other and sat down, glowing. If Amelia was composed when she had walked into the room, she definitely wasn't now. Perhaps her woes were merely the result of an overactive imagination. Certainly, there would be suitors... be she wouldn't be talking about them today! And even better, she got her father's permisson to go out on the town! The future, even with all of its impending struggles and trials, seemed promising!

They talked in merry measure for the remainder of the afternoon.

****

~*~*~*~*~

**At long last, another chappie! I was kind of avoiding writing this particular installment for some reason... anyway, sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it!**

Now, some further notes:

Ame kind of acted a bit immature... then again, she was talking to Phil. I guess he just ignites that 'Spark of Justice' in her. Tee-hee. Also, I had wanted them to talk about Ame's mother and Naga, and also the question of suitors, but that simply isn't how it turned out. I'll have to work that in later... *sigh*

Also, Xellia fans (and I guarantee you'll be seeing more interaction between these two in later chapters), I've posted another piece, entitled _If You Come Very Quietly_. It's a poemfic, and I rather like it. Go read it!

And it seems that, in astronomy, the term _Cepheid _indicates a star or cluster of stars which vary reguarly in light during cycles that can last for indefinite periods of time. They apparently have a place of great importance in the universe, and are very rare. I gleaned this from an old book of my dad's; it's quite interesting, ne? And certainly not coincidental. Maybe this has a lot to do with the theory of _Lost Universe_, Kanzaka's other work, which supposedly takes place in an alternate dimension where Cepheid and Shabrandigo fought. Hmmm...

Well, that about wraps it up this time around. As always, see you next chappie! ^_~

~*NEXT CHAPTER*~

Act V:

More Cure-Searching and the White Garden


	6. Act V

****

Love Sees Not With Its Eyes

by Cooking Spray

Disclaimer: These peoples and places be not mine. I make no money. So leave me alone, copyright enforcers!

Mirthtook is a fictional flower, just one of those exotic things you find in fantasy. It's mine! Oh, and so is Miro, so far my second original character in this fan fiction. He's Sylphiel's tabby cat. ^_^ 

Yes, and sadly, summer is drawing to a close. *sniffles* Gotta get back in that school mindset again... You know, this story's been around for almost half a year, and we're only on the seventh chapter? I'm really slooooooow, don't you hate me? Actually, I just have a lot of ideas, and no time to write about them. Such an unfortunate malady, 'tis. *sighs*

Anyway, I'll let you read, now. . .

~*~*~*~*~

Act V:

More Cure-Searching and the White Garden

Mint green boots impounded the cobbled ground, the remnants of the previous snowfall melting rapidly under the midday sun. A familiar blue-eyed, violet-tressed princess was the owner of the footfalls, running (or skipping, to put it more aptly) with glee, cloak rippling in the breeze. An honest breeze - it was one of those rare days in February, unnaturally warm and beautiful, the brightness of the sun only lightening the atmosphere. It was a flicker of the spring weather that would follow in the upcoming month - but, as Amelia knew, it would be short lived, quickly preceded by a maelstrom of ice, snow, and bitter, biting wind. But, she would make the most of it while it lasted. The conditions were perfect to go cure-searching!

The towering Pearl Shrine, now their meeting place, loomed just ahead. It was a little later than she'd expected to arrive, but she'd had an appointment with the Sailoon Artiste's Guild about the advertising campaigns that couldn't be put off. Anyway, she was free now! She slowed her pace en route to the Shrine's entrance, navigating her way through the enormous pillars. Now, to find Zelgadis-san. . .

"Zel-gad-is-san! Are you there?" she chimed cheerily, hands cupped over her mouth. "Zelgadis-san. . ."

A vaguely human shape rose from the shadows, moving silently towards her. It was, unmistakably, the object of warrant.

"Zelgadis-san!" she exclaimed triumphantly as he stopped before her.

"Amelia-hime, so you've come." There was the shadow of a grin carved into his face. He couldn't be so much older than her, could he? "You should really be more quiet next time." 

She blushed. "Oopps, I guess I forgot I was undercover. . . Anyhow, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Yesterday I had to meet with my father, and today there was an important meeting I couldn't get out of until just now."

Zelgadis arched an eyebrow concernedly. "The King?"

Amelia realized what he was implying and frantically waved her hands. "No, it wasn't anything about you, really! In fact, I even convinced my father to let me get out more, so it'll be easier for us!"

His expression lightened considerably, but his face wasn't as pleasant as it had been before, jaw still set tensely. "Good then."

Our Amelia, however, was quite perplexed. _Why did he get so tense when I mentioned Daddy? Something must've happened. . . but I'm not sure what. Whatever it was, it certainly isn't a very pleasant memory. . ._ She remembered how distant he had been the other day when they had visited the Ryuuzoku temple. _Maybe he doesn't like people? No, he talks to me easily enough. . . _Zelgadis-san sure was a very complex person.

She decided, wisely, to change the subject. "So, have you eaten yet? We could stop somewhere, at an inn or a tavern, before we start. Would you like that?"

He turned away. "I'm not hungry. Chimera do not have to eat as often as humans." The word 'chimera' seemed bitter on his tongue.

"Well. . . I guess we'd better go then, ne?" she asked, thoroughly uncomfortable with his silence. _Wow, maybe I shouldn't have told him about Daddy. I hope I didn't upset him. . . _

Zelgadis nodded. "Right," he replied tonelessly.

"Um. . . _Levitation!_" she cast hesitantly, nervous to see if he would follow her example.

"_Raywing!_" Evidently he was not too angry with her.

As they soared high above prying eyes, Amelia was still having doubts. Perhaps this would not be the beautiful day she had envisioned, after all.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Fortunately, by the time they reached their destination, some of Zelgadis' stiffness seemed to have melted away. Amelia could not help but breath a small sigh of relief. So he wasn't upset with her, after all.

They walked toward a small cottage, older, with a thatched roof, but well-kempt. Now they were on the outskirts of the city, just where it gave way to the countryside. Approaching the door, her accomplice noticed the large, fenced-in garden behind the little dwelling.

"A garden?"

The smaller girl turned back to look at him, following his gaze. "Oh, yes. This is the home of Miss Sylphiel nels Rahda, a former priestess of Sairaag. She's settled down here, and this garden is her pride. Many of the plants have healing properties."

To her surprise, he actually looked interested. "I see. I've never really looked into the option of herbal remedies. . ."

Empowered by this remark, Amelia rapped lightly on the door. "Sylphiel-san? Are you home? It's Amelia, please open up!"

There was a muffled 'Coming!' from inside, and moments later the door opened, revealing a young woman, possibly in her early twenties or late teens, with long, blue-purple hair and soft, feminine features. Surprise and confusion knotted her brow as she looked over her visitors.

"Princess Amelia. . ." Her stance turned to a sweeping bow, hair and cloak brushing the wooden floor. "Many respects, your highness. I am honored to receive your visitation." She opened her eyes, studying Zelgadis. "Whom may I ask is your guest, Amelia-sama?"

A drop of sweat formed at Amelia's temple in accordance to the older girl's formalities. "Now, Sylphiel-san. . . we know each other, no reason to be so formal!" The embarrassment dissipated as she began to answer the question. "This is Mr. Zelgadis Graywords. I'm helping him to find a cure for his skin. And we were wondering if you could help."

"Pleased to meet you, Graywords-san," she said politely. "Come inside, both of you." She motioned them forward, hurriedly straightening pillows or gathering up offending items. She gave her visitors a sheepish look. "I'm really sorry it's such a mess. . . I don't have company very often, you see." 

At that moment a tabby cat descended the small stairway, surveying the foreign people with a look of apprehension in its feline eyes. After a few moments it slunk soundlessly down the remaining steps, stopping near Sylphiel and rubbing against her feet affectionately. She looked down at her smaller companion, and then bent to stroke the fine hair on top of its head. The animal purred loudly and gave her a lick.

"Wow, what an adorable cat!" Amelia exclaimed, fists curled cutely beneath her chin in elation. She bent down to look it in the eye. "What's its name?"

"Thank you." Sylphiel flushed slightly at the compliment. "His name is Miro. He's really quite friendly, if he gets to know you."

The princess offered a hand, to which Miro hesitantly sniffed. Then, apparently deeming her trustworthy, let her pet him. She giggled. "How cute. . ."

Zelgadis cleared his throat, bringing up the subject at hand. Amelia straightened, the look fading from her face, and Sylphiel jumped, looking nervous. Miro backed up, ears going flat as he found the producer of the noise, and bolted from the room. 

"Um. . ." began the ex-priestess, trying to be a good host. "Would either of you like any tea?"

****

~*~*~*~*~

"Amazing! Your garden is so beautiful, Sylphiel-san!"

The eclectic trio sat around a circular table, each with a small cup of steaming liquid in front of them. Making the most of the weather, Sylphiel had decided to bring their discussion out into the garden. The princess was enjoying the view, as the winter flora were thriving. The atmosphere was quite enchanting.

"Well. . ." began the garden's tender herself, resting her teacup on its saucer, "I'm rather used to being a sort of. . . healer, if you should choose to call it that. My magic helped my garden to thrive and grow much faster in such a short amount of time." She looked thoughtful. "I have many different plants. . . but, I've never heard of a condition like yours, Graywords-san."

The stone man offered a grim smile. "I understand it's a very rare case."

"Well. . ." Sylphiel continued, "you've done well to search in the white magic capital. If there's a place to find a cure for something, it would be here." She sighed, and then looked back up at him. "But really, your current state might not be the most pleasant. . . but it does offer some advantages. Girls like mysterious-looking men like you." She giggled rather childishly, sneaking a glance at her subject to see how he reacted.

Zelgadis responded by turning an odd shade of lavender and ducking his head. Sylphiel, too, seemed shocked by her audacity, and flushed not for the first time, eyes falling to her lap, where her hands were folded.

_Zelgadis-san gets very embarrassed easily. . . _Amelia noted, observing the scene that had just played out. She stole a look at Sylphiel. She supposed the botanist was right, after hearing the town girls talk in that pub yesterday. The youth grinned. _I knew Sylphiel wasn't as naive as she led others to believe. Just very humble. . ._

Sylphiel's reprise turned back to business as she discussed the subject. "But, if you're serious, and I'm certain by now that you are, I can try and look for something. . . herbs are usually used in folk remedies of rather minor sorts, so I do doubt that's going to be of any aid. But, there is a section where I've grown a few plants that have very major possibilities. . . and I've had to request a permit to do so. My mother introduced me to them when I was little. . . come with me." She gestured with her arm for them to rise and follow her.

The princess and the chimera tailed after her, through a twisting stone path that navigated the expanse of the garden, past beds of star-shaped blossoms to which Amelia cooed over and rows of small trees bearing mythic purple fruit. When their leader stopped they followed suit obediently and surveyed their surroundings, waiting for explanation.

"This," Sylphiel said softly, "is mirthtook." She knelt down and caressed a mint green petal. The flower had an enormous, stalk-like stem with a thick growth of leaves at the base and many bell-shaped flowers, each with yellow and pink stamen protruding visibly from inside. "Their nectar is highly poisonous to humans when ingested. But when cultured and boiled at high temperatures, the poison dissolves and it is able to be used for medicinal purposes." She jerked the plant from the earth, dirt crumbling in grasp of the now-visible roots as she held it in her hand. "It's not a very common flower to come across, most of its growth was restricted when it was found to be harmful. Local village doctors and healers don't even grow it anymore because its potency isn't something they normally need. I am one of the few that I know of who is licensed to harvest it."

Zel seemed interested. "What does it do?"

Sylphiel took in a deep breath. "That. . . is pretty unknown, in a definite way of speaking. It's been classified as a medicinal plant, but everyone responds to it differently. It's only used in the most dire of situations when a cure isn't available. Sometimes it is beneficial, or sometimes the patient doesn't react at all. It really just depends on the person. There's no scientific evidence on the matter, but it is said that this plant is the creation of an ancient mage, and it chooses its users by the amount of good in their heart. Its a very fascinating flower."

"Indeed," the stone man agreed, but it was apparent in his eyes that he was mulling over what the violet-haired woman had just said.

Amelia looked awed as well. "So. . . you think this flower will help Zelgadis-san? How long would it take to prepare?" This plant was astounding! Maybe she should tell her father about it so that they could grow it in the palace gardens and hothouses. It was worth a bit of research.

The aforementioned bit her lip. "The nectar has to be carefully extracted, then boiled to rid it of the toxin so that it's fit for consumption. Then it has to culture in a cool, moist environment for precisely fourteen days. The process involves maybe twelve flowers, to obtain the correct amount. As for it helping Graywords-san. . . there is no way of telling. Like I said, it chooses its users. . . But, since he's been searching for so long, it's worth at least a try."

The inquirer nodded silently, transfixed. She inspected her partner, his back turned to her, all that was visible being a large amount of wiry hair and the outline of his face. _There was no way of telling if it would work or not. . . the flower chooses its users by the pureness and good in their heart_. . . Was Zelgadis-san good enough? And even so, would it turn him back to normal?

"Well, thank you very much, Sylphiel-san!" Amelia said cheerfully, for the time being brushing away her thoughts and bringing light back into the atmosphere. "We'll be sure to visit you again when the mirthtook is ready!"

The older girl nodded, a gentle grin spreading across her features. "Thank _you_ for the visit, Amelia-hime. I'll send you a message when you're to come back. And please, both of you, feel welcome anytime. I'm always glad for company!"

"We'll be sure!" Amelia exclaimed in the same tone, waving exuberantly as they disappeared through the barren foliage to the exit. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Sylphiel waved, watching them leave. Princes Amelia. . . always such a good-spirited person, despite having such family trauma. And Mr. Zelgadis Graywords, her strange stone accomplice, looking for a cure. _Well, he did himself good to find Amelia. If anyone can help heal him, she'd be the one. _And she was talking about more than his skin. She'd seen that familiar darkness in his eyes. . . What an unlikely pair they made. Then again, to Amelia, nobody was too odd in the world. . .

_Well, it's really none of my business_, the ex-priestess conceded, clipping the rest of the mirthtook and heading inside. _I just wonder. . ._ She shook her head and smiled, as if ridding herself of her musings physically, and unlatched the garden gate. _That _was something that only time could tell, and therefore was a thought for another day.

****

~*~*~*~*~

The sky was once again dimming as Zelgadis and Amelia arrived back at the Pearl Shrine. And this time Amelia's mind was bristling with even more unanswered questions, questions she knew would have to be answered before she could sleep that night. So, without further ado, she began the interrogation.

"Zelgadis-san? Do you. . . do you think the mirthtook will help you?"

His slim body was illuminated by the sun, the violent, molten orange of dusk. She could not see his face, so his expression was well-hidden. "I'd never explored botanical remedies, I'd thought they were limited to folk medicines. A plant such as mirthtook does hold some interest. . . but, when dealing this condition-" -Once again the words were acidic- "-I'm not sure even it could be of use. But it's still a lead." 

"I see," she said quietly, sharing some of his desperation. She imagined how it must feel for him, an outcast to society just because of his appearance. The mere thought made her clench her Fists of Justice in anger, strengthening her will to help him. Of course, there were some advantages to having stone skin, but still. . .

"I admire Sylphiel," Zelgadis said, so suddenly that Amelia was actually surprised. "Her family must have been destroyed during Sairaag's fall. It probably took a lot for her to just bury those memories and start anew here. She's strong. We're alike, in a way." He swung to face her, with a grim smile chiseled into his face.

"I hadn't. . . thought about that," the young princess said at last. "How horrible. . . I, at least, still have my father." She hoped Zelgadis didn't react badly to that last comment. She knew Sylphiel because her father had frequently ordered bulbs and seeds from her and she'd came up to the palace on a few occasions to deliver them. They'd gotten along well, but even though the older girl had mentioned briefly her old life in Sairaag she hadn't given it too much thought, or put two and two together. . .

The smile changed, and he turned away again. "We all have our losses. And we shouldn't look upon them with pity, or remorse. . . but instead, keep moving toward the future." While she was still digesting that bit of philosophy, he looked back to face her. "I might see you again, if you'll come. But, for today, it's goodbye." And he leapt from the rooftop and vanished without a further word.

Amelia, too, turned to leave, easing herself down with a little help from her magic, not quite as dramatically as the chimera had. He hadn't thanked her for her help, or even asked her to return. She was only beginning to learn his ways, and she was still far from figuring him out. . . but, by her royal namesake, she would unravel him, or she wasn't Amelia wil tesla Sailoon!

On that note, her steps became more strident as she walked towards the sinking sun, her premise optimistic. Whatever she came across. . . she would conquer with her own hands, like a true heroine should.

****

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Authoress's Note: Just something I mentioned but didn't elaborate on in the last chapter - suitors. Yes, I'm aware there are so many stories out there that involve this plot device, both in the Slayers realm and many others. Indeed, there will be suitors - it is, after all, quite a realistic custom, and the theme is Amelia's coming-of-age. But they're only a fraction of the story ahead. So no, this isn't just another suitors fic, and don't worry, there won't be any love triangles involved. ^_^**

In this chapter I tried to emphasize a little more of what we know about Zelgadis' character and incorporate it. Before, he was somewhat of a novelty - Amelia really didn't know much about him, but she's beginning to learn. Which of course, makes him all the more endearing, as she's not judgmental in the least, and she is always one to help those in need. . . although, as she thought briefly last time, this might be a little _more _than a charity case.

In addition, I also took some time to develop some of Sylphiel's character and the relationship between she and Zelgadis. The idea actually entered my mind while reading one of Dreamsinger's notes on her fanfiction, Only Stone on the Outside (Z/A fans, go read!). I _do _think Zelgadis respects Sylphiel enough to be protective of her, because of the whole matter with Kopii and the Bless Blade and her incredible white magic. But this is A/U, so of course the reasoning was altered. And Sylphiel is often a misjudged character or a bit of a pushover, so I gave her some solidity that makes her stand. I really like her, myself. 

Anyway, after these recent developments, in the chapters to come I'll focus a bit more on Amelia's position as ruler and her 'newfound responsibilities', and hopefully work in another conversation between her and Phil (don't you just love them together?). 

~*NEXT CHAPTER*~

Act VI:

Musings of a Chimera and a Meeting with a Dragon 


	7. Act VI

****

Love Sees Not With Its Eyes

by Cooking Spray

Alrighty! This is essentially a Zelgadis chapter, so, fangirls, you should enjoy it ^_^ Anyway, I'm trying to get a hold of NEXT, so perhaps a Martina cameo will be in order for an upcoming chapter. . . All according to the Wills of My Supreme and Divine Superiors, aka my parents. *sigh* Being an otaku is hard when you're the only one in your whole town. Well, excepting PsychoticLoverKitty, my longtime real-world friend and an excellent writer of fluff and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Yeah, PLKitty, that was endorsement. Feel flattered.

And, I got a Xelloss/Filia doujinshi! *squeals* Very kawaii illustrations. It says it's a fan fiction with art, but it's all in Japanese and I can't read it. T_T Translations, anyone?

Run-of-the-mouth, yet again, and our chapter's long overdue. So, lo and behold, installment six!

~*~*~*~*~

Act VI:

Musings of a Chimera and a Meeting with a Dragon

A battered sign reading _The Cat's Eye Pub_ swung on rusty hinges as the blizzard raged. Amelia's predictions had proved true; with the fair weather Mother Nature had once again pulled the wool over their eyes and in came the snow, sheets upon sheets of it. And that is why our stone man was inside rather than out, because despite what the public may believe, statues do feel cold, to some extent.

He sat, solitary as usual, in the dark corner of the pub, nursing a steaming mug that appeared to be coffee. His face was masked; it was better that way. He raised the hot beverage to his lips and sipped, musing over the events of the past four days.

Las Sailoon had seemed like a logical next stop in his eternal search for his skin's cure, being the capital of white magic. There were bound to be lots of interesting leads and lores besides. However, the city had proved quite difficult to navigate, due to its design, so he'd lingered around the Pearl Shrine for a couple days, trying to scout directions. That was where Amelia came in.

Cheerful, energetic, optimistic Amelia, heir to the Sailoon crown. He hadn't been expecting to receive outright help; he was a person who liked to work alone, but under the circumstances he didn't really have much of a choice. Admittedly, he hadn't been looking forward to spending time with her, after the impression that first meeting left, but as a surprise he'd actually been able to tolerate her company. For royalty, she seemed to be the least judgmental and charitable person he'd met, and thus he kind of warmed up to the younger girl unexpectedly. It was as if she _really _wanted to help him. . . but that couldn't be the case, could it?

At any rate, she was probably the best tour guide any visitor could get. Her knowledge of the city was vast and wide, and it saved him a lot of trouble _and _time. On the downside, however, he was stuck there for another two weeks, at the very least, until that damned mirthtook was finished culturing. To be totally honest, he was a bit iffy on the whole affair, but what was he to do? If it could cure him, he'd wait any amount of time. The catch was, the odds he'd be healed weren't definite. 

His sharp hearing took note as another presence entered the small pub. In his peripheral vision he glimpsed the familiar figure of a woman, with long golden-blonde tresses. Her face was shrouded from view by the hood of her heavy cloak, but he was almost certain she was that shrine maiden from the Ryuuzoku Temple.

The chimera studied her as she swept across the place, definitely standing out. She attracted the attention of the few customers as she walked up to the bartender and placed a single gold piece on the counter. The man looked at her lazily, snatching the money with his grubby fingers while cleaning a shot glass.

"Whaddaya want, miss?" he barked in his gravelly voice, pausing his duties and waiting impatiently for her to order.

The woman didn't even flinch. "Just some tea, please," she stated in a clear alto that clashed badly with the tone of the bartender.

He shot her a suspicious look, but deposited the tiny coin and turned to rustle under the counter, where he retrieved a single bag of Melda's Magic Insta-Tea and held it up for her inspection. "This alrigh' for yeh?"

"That'll be fine, yes," she answered with the same composure. The bartender grunted as he fumbled with the hot kettle, sloshing it into a tea cup and slamming it down on the counter in front of her. "There," he mumbled, inserting the measly teabag.

"Do you have any sugar? Just one lump, that'll be enough."

He shot her yet another accusatory glance, but turned around all the same and returned with a bowl of sugar cubes, which, like most else in the pub, were slightly aged and stale from too much exposure to the air. 

"Thank you." She plucked one from the canister and dropped it with a _plop! _in her tea. By that time, most of the customers had lost interest and had gone back to their previous activities, so they didn't see her slip into the booth beside the stone man.

Zelgadis wasn't overly surprised; he'd recognized her from the time she came in the door. What he was was puzzled. Why had she come to see _him_, of all people, again?

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each just sipping at their drinks. Zel, normally one to take comfort in the absence of verbal communication, became irritated with the lack of it. His sat his coffee mug down upon the slightly grimy and worn table and looked Filia straight in her Arian eyes. "So, why have you come to seek me out again?" He said it as calmly as possible.

She, too, took a departure from her drink. "I should think the answer would be obvious." He didn't respond, so she elaborated. "You came to my temple, asking for help. I am helping you. That is what a priestess does." Another sip of tea.

So, she took him seriously. Amelia was a very useful bargaining tool, he thought with a mental chuckle. "You said you were looking into a few things, and told us that we should keep searching. Which is a polite way of saying there was nothing in your power you could do for me."

"Oh, but you have me wrong, Mr. Greywords." Her eyes twinkled as they met his. "I have looked into things. You may follow me to the temple if you wish to know what I have to offer you. I believe you know the way." She said this as curtly as possible, obviously with full intention to stick behind her words.

Well, he had underestimated her. The woman was considerably more competent when not in the company of that aggravating purple-haired man. "I'll do so, then. And I owe you both my gratitude and my apologies." He cracked the familiar half-grin. "I haven't put enough of my faith in you than I have my doubt."

Filia gave him a small smile of her own. "You're much forgiven. From the sounds of it, your distrust isn't completely without reason." Both rose, the more solid of the two waiting for her to define the means of transportation.

She read him. "The snow will conceal us, so we'll fly. Besides, anyone with good sense isn't outside braving the weather." A look at her companion. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well then, let's go. I want to have time to show you before that darned Mazoku priest returns and bothers me again." With a suede-gloved hand, she opened the door into the frozen terrain of the streets, and they began their journey.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Warmth was not provided instantly as the duo of dragon and chimera entered the behemoth temple, but neither had been too afflicted by the harsh climate, as their blood allowed them a fair bit more of endurance than humans. Zelgadis was lead through the same path he was three days prior, until they reached the familiar cathedral with its holy runic inscribing. Filia halted there, standing upon one of the seven pentacles, and there began the explanation.

"After hearing your unusual tale, I was prompted to seek higher reverence to find an aid for you. Indeed, there may be earthly elements of help available, but if this. . . condition is a curse as you say, it seemed necessary to directly ask Karyuu-oh-sama." She gave him a level look before continuing that insinuated at the value of this. "Typically, when people, most often not those of my race but those who believe in the higher powers of the Gods as those there to help them in times of need, come to me for my services, I kneel and pray as I was taught in my apprenticeship at Karyuu-oh-sama's temple. As His disciple, I follow His principles and He is the God I pray to. But never in quite a long time have we directly spoken. When I pray, I always receive an answer, not necessarily His, and that is the divine advice I pass on to my clientelle." Another meaningful glance. "You are special. Karyuu-oh-sama has spoken directly to you."

He didn't feel considerably touched, but he sensed that she didn't expect him to. Religion was never an area to where Zelgadis thought he stood concretely, but he did have respect for those high above him. So he nodded in a humble way, telling her to continue.

She suddenly looked uncertain, anxiety flickering at the corners of her face. Continuing all the same, however, she began to recite, emboldened by each word. "These are the words that Karyuu-oh-sama returned to me." A deep breath, and then: **_"It is not our place to undo the monstrosities mortals have created. His affliction be unfortunate and difficult, and the path ahead dotted with many miseries, I forsee. But if this is what he truly desires, no obstacle shall stand in the way of his determination. The power be not of the Gods but his own, and only his own power can undo what has befallen him."_**

After the God's phrase had left her lips, she slowly opened her eyes and drew in a long, shaky breath, awaiting the chimera's tumultuous reaction.

Zel was in a semi-dazed state. He shouldn't have expected Karyuu-oh to point his majestic finger and turn him human. That was not the Gods' way. He probably had such power in his possession to grant his wish, but he wished to make him search himself to find the answer. Very typical of a deity to say; they never had to go any quests to obtain their power. Then again, he could see where Karyuu-oh was coming from. . . it was just the same bitter truth he'd been fed ever since he began to scout out a cure. His mind reverted to Amelia and the mirthtook. _Maybe, just maybe_, he hoped against hope, _that they are finally the sum to this equation. . ._

Filia discerned his inner battle well and offered a grim smile of compassion. "I cannot help the words He gives me, I take them and trust them because I have pledged my faith. Karyuu-oh-sama would never give advice to your plight if it wasn't true, and you are not any closer to revealing the answer you seek than you are to the meaning of life. But, perhaps, maybe it is an incentive to keep trying."

He churned out a thin nod, lost in grim realization of reality. His expectations weren't high on this particular romp, but somehow they affected him more than he had guessed. Once again, his never-ending quest looked like a pallid, nightmarish expedition of empty answers and even emptier faith. But then he was seized by a vision of Sylphiel and her mirthtook, as well as of Amelia in an attempt to cheer him, and realized he couldn't leave the only people who had ever showed him any kind of real gratitude or compassion.

"Perhaps it is," he said in repartee, a rare soft grin stretching across his face. "Perhaps it is. It's a very vacuous resolution, but I guess it's also the one I should have seen coming." Some of the anger had been wrung from his reply, and he was able to give the priestess a proper phrase of appreciation. "Thank you, Miss Ul Copt. I guess it's more scouring for me, eh?" he spoke wryly.

"That seems to be the only answer. And you're very welcome. If you don't mind my asking, where do you plan to head to next?"

"Well, at the current moment, not anywhere. Amelia-hime has lead me to a healer with a vast garden who has something that could help me, so I guess I'll be sticking around until the culturing process is done." 

Another smile blossomed on the dragon maiden's face. "Ah, Amelia-hime. . . so pure and kind and charitable. She has such a good heart for helping people. Gets it from her father, I suppose. Funny, he looks so bearish and gruff, but he's really a big softy." She indulged in a girlish giggle. "They can both be a bit too enthusiastic, though. But, at least it's better than being too tyrannical, like some of the other kingdoms around here."

Before he could catch himself, Zelgadis found himself smiling fondly at her words. "Yes. . . I've noticed all of this. Amelia is. . . different, but I have to respect her for putting her trust in me. Not many would have."

Just as Filia was about to speak and possibly make Zelgadis turn redder than he ever had in his life, the purple-haired priest with the infuriating smile that he had met yesterday appeared out of thin air, putting his arm around the priestess and smiling as always, and instead she blushed. Out of embarrassment or anger he could not discern, but he saw violence coming on.

"Good afternoon, my dragon Filia! Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, I've been tied up all morning. But now we can spend the rest of the day together! Isn't that wonderful?"

Zelgadis saw her temper flare as quickly as a thermometer in August heat. "No, it is NOT wonderful!" She wrestled out of his embrace. "Don't touch me, you filthy monster!"

Slowly backing away, Zel decided now would be a good time to make his leave, rather than get caught in the crossfire of the surely approaching battle. He still hadn't figured out Filia's relationship with this weird guy, but apparently something was going on between them. Whether it was love or hate, or perhaps even both, he did not know, and most likely did not want to stick around to find out, either. He inched closer to the doorway.

Filia caught him before he was out of the door, screeching. He froze, flinching at the sound. 

"No, Mr. Greywords, please! You can't leave me alone with. . . this. . . this. . . beast!"

Xelloss cocked an eyebrow. "Of course he can, Filia-san! How rude of you to yell at your customers." He patted her on the back. "If business is getting this bad, you should have said something!"

"I told you to get your hands OFF of me!" There was a resounding smacking sound.

"So abusive. . ."

"DIE, YOU!"

Zelgadis' feet had never moved more quickly out of the door of a temple in his life.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Author's Note: Kind of an offbeat chapter, but so far the story has been told from Amelia's viewpoint and I wanted to get into Zelgadis' head and see what he thought of the events as well. So, in the end Filia really couldn't help, but Karyuu-oh did give her an answer, which she told Zelgadis. And now he has a lot of thinking to do and decisions to make. . .

Sorry I'm so late! I hadn't written in a while, so it took some time to get used the feel of the story again. This chapter's a bit shorter than the others, but I'm doing the best I can while working on so many other projects.

Enough overview, now. What I need to ask you all is this: I want Lina and Gourry to make an appearance, but I don't know how they should come in. I debated having them as Count and Countess, but I don't think that'd fit their character types. So, some reader suggestions? I guarantee you'll be properly awarded for your efforts! And I have plenty of Pocky, if that's any bribe, but I hear the price of shipping's gone up. . . :P

School has been pretty lenient on my ability to update, what with ISTEP testing and all considered. Still, I don't have as much time to dedicate to writing as I did. But perhaps the time frame will keep me from procrastinating. We can all hope!

I'll stop talking and let you review now. Coming up:

~*NEXT CHAPTER*~

Act VII:

Talk and More Talk 


End file.
